Anorexia nervosa, bulimia nervosa and bulimia are eating disorders of unknown etiology affecting predominantly adolescent women for which the optimal therapy is uncertain. These disorders are frequently associated with malnutrition and often accompanied by gastrointestinal symptoms, including nausea, vomiting, epigastric discomfort and early satiety. The purpose of this study is to investigate the role of zinc nutriture in the pathogenesis or and treatment of eating disorders. The trace metal, zinc, plays an integral role in appetite regulation, and it has been suggested that zinc deficiency may play a role in the etiology of eating disorders. Significant decreases in serum urinary zinc have been reported in patients with anorexia nervosa, but no data has been reported concerning zinc status in bulimia nervosa or bulimia. We propose to evaluate the incidence of zinc deficiency in hospitalized patients with eating disorders using serum, urinary, and leukocyte zinc, and taste acuity testing. A double-blind, randomized controlled trial of zinc supplementation will be undertaken to evaluate the effect of zinc supplementation on food intake, self-induced vomiting/purging behavior and nutritional status.